College days
by Blue Eyed Assasin
Summary: Okay i am only 14 aND TRYING TO DO THIS WHOLE COLLEGE THING...GIMME A BREACK SO VINNT AND TO OC'S ARE IN COLLEGE IN MIDGAR...I THINK :S WELL THEY GO THROUGH STUFF TOGETHER THIS IS REALLY CRAPPY SO YEAH YOU'LL FIGURE IT OUT


WOW OKAY WELL CUZ I WROTE AN AUTHERS NOTE I HAVE TOO SUBMIT THIS SOOOOOO WELL LETS SEE HMMM WELLL IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE ABOUT VINCENT IN COLLEGE AND HIS ROOM MATES SO THERE IT IS WOW I TYPED THAT WITHOUT EVEN LOOKING BUT I'M LOOKING KNOW AND SO YES...YES WELLL HERE IT IS OH AND ALL AUTHERS NOTES WILL BE IN CAPS OH YEAH I AM SUCH A CLUTS I FORGOT TO TELL YA I DO NOT OWN FF IF I DID THEN WELL I WOULDN'T BE WRITIN A FANFIC NOW WOULD I HM?  
  
'.....' THAUGHT  
  
"......" SPEECH  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!  
  
Vincent stepped of the train and took a deep breath. He never was one for crowds. He didn't mind standing before them but being in them really got to him. Although, he wasn't at all surprised at the fact that there were a lot of people on the train. It was the only train that went to the college in Midigar.  
  
He looked in awe at the building that stood before him. He had heard it was big but nowhere near that big. Mind you, all good colleges were huge weren't they?  
  
He took out a piece of paper from his pocket it had the dorm room number on it. He still didn't know who his dorm partner would be. He heard that in some cases they had to place some of the girls in with the guys because there was no more rooms with only females. Vincent found that very hard to believe but decided that he best be on his way.  
  
It had been about two hours and Vincent was exausted he was in the right dorm building but couldn't find his room apparently because of expansion some of the numbers were messed up. His arms ached and he just wanted to sit down and relax but he really needed to find his dorm. He saw a girl at the end of the hallway and walked up to meet her and ask if she knew where to go. When he finally cought up to her he noticed that she was goth she had fox red hair and blue eyes that shone like diamonds in the light. She was wearing a short tartan skirt with a pair of high heeled leather lace up boots. She was wearing a black sheer shirt with a red spaghetti strapped shirt underneathe. He began fiddling with her spiked bracelet that matched her dog collar she had a guitar strapped to her back.  
  
She turned around to face him.  
  
"Yes?" she asked him. Vincent pushed a stray strand of his semi long raven hair out of his face his ruby eyes looked into hers and then he took out his paper.  
  
"Do you know where room 3 975 is?" he asked her while looking at his paper.  
  
"Oh, your right beside my room." She said happily. Her voice was so sweet and calm as apposed to before.  
  
"You share with my friend Chase. Actually we're in the wrong dorm apartment" she replied with a giggle. Vincent looked a little embarrassed but he would live. At least know he knew where his dorm room was.  
  
"I'll show you where it is if you want I was just about to head back anyway."  
  
"Thanks" Vincent said with a smile on his face. He put his hand out for a shake. "I'm Vincent Valentine" he said.  
  
"I'm Roxie, Roxie Sabeth" she giggled for a second.  
  
"What?" Vincent asked checking himself over.  
  
"Oh no nothings wrong its just that your name goes together so well."  
  
Vincent smiled he couldn't help but agree. They began to walk to the other building. The courtyard really was beautiful the red, yellow, and orange leaves scattered the cround making it look like someone had painted the snow.  
  
They made it to dorm apartment #3 and went inside. They climbed the stairs until they got to the ninth floor and went to find dorm 75. Vincent finally understood how to get around to other peoples dorms. It was confusing at first but once you got used to it there was no problem.  
  
Roxie opened the door and walked inside without event knocking. This was something that Vincent hoped she would stop doing because it was quite alarming. They stepped inside the small room. There were two beds parralel to eachother and two desks with pcs on them. The two closets were fairly large and they had a fair amount of shelves so Vincent didn't mind the size.  
  
He looked over at his roommate to find him tuning an electric lead guitar. He was relatively built and had a cross on one of his arms and Celtic knots on the other. He had ice blue hair that spiked up.  
  
"Hey Chase" she said and waved in the doorway.  
  
"Found your roommate."  
  
With this Chase lifted his head he wanted to see his roommate. He looked Vincent over and smiled.  
  
"Hey I'm Chase." He said standing up and putting out his hand.  
  
"I'm Vincent"  
  
"Hey Chase" Roxie broke in "What are we gonna do about the band?"  
  
"What da ya mean?" Chase asked her back.  
  
"Well we can't survive with a bass and a guitar player know can we? Reno quit for babes, drinks and" she stopped waiting for Chase to step in.  
  
"Drugs"  
  
"Reeve had to go to the one in Wutai, Cloud eloped with Tifa, Yuffie isn't in College and has to stay in Wutai anyway. Cid is in cadets and Aeris" she stopped and looked at the ground.  
  
"I know" Chase said as he walked over and touched her shoulders. Roxie took a deap breath.  
  
"Well we're gonna have to figure something out aren't we?" she said plastering a smile on her sad face.  
  
"Hey Vince?" Chase asked "Do you play any instruments?" he asked again he had an idea they didn't need more than three members.  
  
"Yes, I played the drums for a while" he answered understanding what Chase was about to ask him.  
  
"Do you wanna Jam sometime?"  
  
"sure" he answered glad that he had been accepted so fast.  
  
"Hey I'm gonna go set up my stuff before Scarlet kills my room."  
  
"stuck with her again?" Chase asked her a look of sympathy on his face.  
  
"yup, so if I come knocking tonight it'll be cuz she locked me out. Again"  
  
With that Roxie left and went to her dorm apartment.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@ !@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@ !@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
Vincent had finally finished un packing all of his things. His bookshelf was practically filled with books as was Chases. He didn't really see Chase as the reading type. Vincent sat on his bed in silence, and it bothered him. He always hated silence it racked at his brain and made him feel alone. So he broke the silence with a question.  
  
"What happened to Aeris?"  
  
Chase took a deap breath before speeking. His usually calm voice was know full of sorrow.  
  
"Aeris died last year. We had just finished a really late practice because we were going to be playing at the prom. So we all went out for a couple of drinks. Most of us were sober and those of us who weren't would get a drive. Reno was really good at pretending to be sober so we let him drive Aeris home. Something told me not to do it but I was really tired and wasn't in the mood to drive to the other side of the city. Roxie would have taken her but she was on her bike. We got a call the next morning saying that Reno was driving impared and got into an accident and The car flipped but most of the impact was taken by the passengers side. When Reno realized that she was un conscious he climed out and bolted for it and the car exploded."  
  
Vincent couldn't believe what he was hearing it sounded like something from a depressing movie.  
  
"I think it hit Roxie the hardest though."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Vincent asked.  
  
"Aeris and her were like sisters. People even thaught they were Roxie had no one else like that she was an outcast from her own family."  
  
Vincent couldn't believe it what right did her family have putting her aside like that! It was driving him crazy. Just before he blew a ghasket and began yelling about how it wasn't right someone knocked on the door.  
  
OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH CLIFF HANGER HAHA...HA OH AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WONDERING VINCENT HAS HAIR LIKE HE DID WHEN HE WAS A TURK YOU KNOW WHEN HE HAS HAIR KINDA LIKE SQUALL'S!! SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OH AND YEAH FOR ALL YOU AERITH LUVERS :P SHE'S DEAD HAHAHA...HA WELL YEAH SORRY YHAMEY FOR MAKIN RENO AN ASS BUT HEY HE IS WHAT CAN I SAY?? 


End file.
